A known technology to determine presence or absence of liquid utilizing a characteristic of a thermistor of which temperature changes depending on the presence or absence of the liquid when the thermistor self-heats. As a liquid surface detection device using such a technology, for example, a liquid surface detection device includes a plurality of thermistor resistive layers arranged sequentially from the upper side to the lower side (for example, see Patent Literature 1).